Percy's Mistakes
by TheUnknownViewer
Summary: After the Titan war Percy makes a life changing decision that will forever change his life. My first story!
1. Chapter 1

Percy's Mistakes

AN: I'm sorry for making people wait just for you to find out I only rewrote what I originally wrote. Please forgive me.

Pov:

I sat alone on my bunk in camp-half blood tears frealy cascading down my face as I wept for the losses of so many of friends and loved ones.

_Flashback:_

_"Luke you promised." Annabeth said tears welling in her eyes as she spoke._

_Luke's eyes flickered from gold to blue as he looked at her "Annabeth?" he stated his voice wavering and he started shaking._

_"Luke, you said we could be a family." she smiled at him and her tears finally spilled over eyes as she slowly approaced him._

_Luke's body shook as he started to glow and his eyes flickered back to gold his faced contorted into that of rage. "NOOOO!" Kronos screamed and in one fluid motion sliced his scythe across Annabeth's throat._

_Rage beyond comprehension filled my bones and I lunged at him slicing wildly at every exposed point I could find. He was blocking as many as he could but I was too angry and my strikes were hitting him despite his efforts causing to mess up in his frustration. One of my swings hit a latch of armor under his left arm and grazed his skin slightly, but to my surprise it went through his skin. The scream from Kronos's throat was horrible and filled with agony and caused me to cover my ears in pain._

_End Flashback_

I shook the memory that, despite it only being a couple of hours ago, I had relived too many times to count. In my rage and sorrow I slammed my fist into my bedside table shattering it instantly. I reached into the remains of what used to be that table grabbed my dagger, I sat for a second staring at it looking the wicked sharp edge and the gleaming celestial bronze metal.

I closed my eyes and without a moment's hesitation pushed the dagger right into my mortal spot. The pain that followed felt like being dipped in that cursed river right after Hades flayed off my skin. I now realized that the weird sound I was hearing was actually me screaming.

My vision started to fade and the feeling lessened, right before the blackness fully enveloped me I heard my cabin door open. I finally died right as my lips curled into the first smile I'd had in a least a week.

Line break

Third person pov(AN: Most of the story will end being in third but occasional Povs here and there)

Percy opened his eyes expecting to be in the underworld or DOA studios. Instead he was in a city with skyscrapers gleaming proudly and stretching so far up that the tops weren't even visible to him. The whole city seemed to radiate power. It was then Percy noticed to things number 1 would be that despite how bright the city was there appeared to be no sun anywhere, number two would be the seven foot tall man that currently standing behind Percy smirking at him. The man appeared to be around twenty, but his eyes clearly held more wisdom that of a twenty year old man, another thing about him that his eyes literally glowed black.

"Who are you" Percy asked, his voice shaking a bit as stared in wonder at this obviously powerful man.

"I am Chaos and as I'm positive you're wondering this wonderful place is, this is my home the void."

Chaos let out a booming laugh that shook the city as Percy's jaw dropped about as far as it could go. Quickly recovering from his immense shock Percy jumped up and dropped into a bow.

"Oh there is no need for that" Chaos stated waving his hand dismissively. Percy was cut off before he could ask more questions. "Let's take walk shall we?" It was more of an order than a question though.

"Now before I answer any of your questions I must tell you something, that something is that you are undoubtedly the greatest demigod to ever walk the planet earth. Now despite that my granddaughters, the fates, seem to think that you deserve one hell of a shitty life. However, I disagree and I brought you here to send you back t.."

"Back! What do you mean back?!" Percy shouted cutting Chaos off.

Chaos narrowed his eyes at Percy causing him to pale considerably. Suddenly Chaos burst into laughter as he looked at Percy's face that showed pure terror.

"Don't worry you'll be able to prevent all those deaths this time I'm sending you back to when you were on the quest to save Lady Artemis, but not yet first you must be trained." He stated simply.

"Trained?" Percy asked with growing confusion.

Instead of responding he smiled mischievously and touched his finger to Percy letting it spread black energy over him. He chuckled as Percy passed out and hit the ground with a resounding thud.

Percy Pov

Chaos smiled and raised his towards me. Before I could react blackness was spreading around me; however, before my initial reaction of freaking out and going into full panic mode the darkness seemed to sooth me. It reminded me of when I would skin my knee as a child and my mother would run up and envelop me in her loving arms telling me that everything would be okay, and I would believe her without question because back then I remember thinking that my mother was a god and could do anything that she wanted to do, I was pretty close only that my father was the god. It was at this point that I very painfully fainted.

_Flashback:_

_I ran out of the empire state building in a frantic search for my mother to make sure she survived._

_"MOM!" I shouted running frantically through the city._

_"PERCY, OVER HERE!" was the reply from my stepfather Paul._

_As I ran into the alley way where I heard Paul's voice I stopped dead at the sight I saw golden dust everywhere signaling that a monster died here, but what stopped me was my mom laying motionless in a pool of her own blood and Paul staring at me sadly with many tear streaks on his face. Without even thinking I ran up and gave him a hug as fresh tears now spilled onto my face._

I shot up from my nightmare a thin sheen of sweat now covering my body as I shook the thoughts from that day away.

"Ah good morning young Perseus "said a very feminine voice.

AN: So for those who read let me know if I did better and once again sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: I rewrote chapter 1 so go back if already didn't notice that I did this.

Third Person

"Ah good morning young Perseus" said a very feminine voice.

Percy woke up in completely white room right down to the bed frame of the current bed frame he was sleeping in. "Who are you?" He replied with a lot of confidence in his voice despite the fact that inside every fiber of his being was screaming to find a cave to hide in for the rest of his life.

"I am Nyx primordial daughter of chaos, and your new trainer." She smirked as his jaw dropped "Now before you say anything you have received the full blessing of my father the creator. What this means is your powers of water should increase significantly, you should be able to move things using only mind, and your general ability with a sword will be almost unmatchable to whoever might oppose you." As she was saying this she got increasingly more overly dramatic making Percy start chuckling for the first time in many days.

Nyx grabbed Percy by the arm and yanked him out of the bed, much to his dismay as it was a VERY comfortable bed in his opinion. She pulled him straight through the door into a very open field, when he turned around to look at the building he had just previously exited he was shocked to find it gone and to see only more of the field there.

"I thought it'd be easier to teleport as we walked through the doorway" Nyx replied answering his unspoken question as he stumbled trying to keep up with her speed. Suddenly she stopped causing Percy to bump her into her making him fall to the ground, but just before he made contact with the ground he found himself suddenly floating an inch above the ground.

"I didn't think he was THAT powerful!" Nyx thought while her jaw dropped, ruining her usual aura of power.

Percy was so shocked he couldn't even remember how to form words anymore. He was about to speak when he fell that final inch and hit the ground with a resounding crash and cry of surprise from Percy

"Well moving on from that surprising little spectacle of yours." Nyx finally said as she regained her usual stance.

"Why are we here?"

"So that I may give you your first test" Nyx said as a dark light surrounded her leaving her now holding a spear and shield.

Percy paled at her mischievous smirk he quickly reached into his pocket on instinct for riptide, shocking himself as it was actually there. He noticed at this time that his shield was strapped to wrist, quickly slapping his wrist it spiraled out in all its glory. He had expected to lose them when he killed himself back at camp, but apparently not.

Nyx quickly charged slamming her shield towards his left side while faking a jab at his neck. Percy quickly let himself go on autopilot, meeting her shield with his own and going to block her spear only to have his legs swept out from under him, but he rolled as he hit the ground and came up at a run sliding on the ground making contact with Nyx's left leg with his shield making her stumble forward as he jumped to his feet slicing his sword toward her back. He was surprised to find he sword passed right through her as he felt her shield slam into the back of his head making him crumple to the ground unconscious.

Percy pov

_Flashback:_

_Hyperion was slashing at me in anger as we stood in the eye of my own personal hurricane._

_"Die foolish demigod, you'll never defeat me let alone Kronos" he bellowed in his rage. _

_He managed to kick me back ending my little show of power for the time being. He turned and charged towards Grover, who was furiously playing his pipes with several other satyrs. However, before he could get there, roots appeared around his feet slowing him down immensely. As his anger somehow managed to grow even more, he sung his hand knocking down all the satyrs except for Grover who, despite his growing fear, remained furiously playing on those pipes. Breaking through the roots on the ground, he lunged towards Grover and swiftly decapitated him one fluid motion. I could do nothing but watch on horrified due to being restrained by enemy demigods the second I hit the ground. _

_"GROVER!" I screamed in rage. I felt raw power and anger course through my veins; I grabbed the demigod on right and swiftly flipped over my shoulder while grabbing the dagger on his belt, and quickly shoved the blade directly into the poor kid's throat. The other one stumbled back in surprise and tripped over his feet and landed directly on his butt. I uncapped riptide before shoving the whole blade through the center of his chest. I charged towards Hyperion, who was still standing triumphantly over the terrified satyrs, I sliced a considerable gash across the back of his golden armor. Without missing a beat he turned around on his heel and began going on the offensive. Neither of us could land blows on the other; however, while I managed to keep my frustration in check Hyperion was shaking with rage and irritation. He was beginning to make mistakes and I could easily tell where he was leaving spaces open where I'd be able to strike soon. _

_"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME!" the titan of light bellowed in his rage._

_As he said this I slashed on the wrist of his sword arm causing him to drop his weapon, allowing me to sweep his legs out from under him and hold my sword to his throat before pushing it through. _

_I leaned forward and softly whispered "I think I won" before passing out with a smirk still on my face._

AN: Please review I really want to know how I'm doing with this story so far and I'm open to any suggestions you guys may have. Thanks.


End file.
